Weren't we friends?
by Yeelimso
Summary: "You changed..." Add is now in Elrios University, with his 6 friends he knew since kindergarten. Time passed and he's different then what he was before, all because of one person. Then his life seems to flip upside down, as that certain person comes back so different from what he remember them to be. Read on as Add makes new friends and try to find out about his old friend's past.
1. University

**This is a small fanfic, I just thought about writing. It's pretty random, so you don't have to even read it.**

 **The past is in italics, and thoughts are... also... italics...**

 **Characters:**

 **Add**

 **Ciel**

 **Rena**

 **Raven**

 **Ara**

 **Lu**

 **Eve**

 **If you figured out why I used these characters, great job! If you don't it's ok, *waves hand dismissively* You shouldn't try unless your bored, everyone else is coming next chapter so don't worry about it...**

* * *

?

I looked out the classroom window, University was boring. I sighed as Mrs. Stella kept talking about Elrios History. *poke* "Hmmm?" I turned around to see a girl with bright green hair, she had small, pure white feather tucked in her hair and was attired in a red uniform. She wore a reed blazer with a white collar shirt and a short white skirt that was half-way down to her knees. She had long white stockings and red shoes, "Add! Stop dozing off in school!" She looked pretty, sure, but her big busts are the ones that stood out the most, Add sighed, "Rena... Your an elf, ok..." Rena blushed and softly growled, "If Stella catches you it's not my fault!"

"Shh..." Another voice joined us. I turned to face Ara. Ara her left eye was red, her right eye orange. She wore a yellow strapless vest with a red skirt that was knee-length. Her stockings were long and white, she had gloves that didn't cover her hands and were yellow with straps. Her shoes were red with golden crowns on top. " is co-" "Add!' Mrs. Stella's voice was heard in the three's conversation, "Go out of the Classroom Right Now!"

I sighed and walked out, my two friends eyes' following my back as I walked out. I sighed and looked at my gloves, they were black and had golden lining. My shoes were black with a gold piece on the toe side and purple lining. My white pants with purple at the end didn't seem messy. My top was white with white on the shoulder pads and black sleeves. I shook my head and laughed, I always get in trouble.

Elrios University, I was in one of the Campuses, there were tons of other parts that taught other things, I was stuck in the middle. The upper class students were stuck up while, the lower classes were timid, the middle was a bit competitive, but otherwise the best out of the University. The school bell rang and I got up, I need to get my stuff without Stella noticing then I can escape to next class. As i stood up my bag was held in front of me, Rena smiled, "You need to stop sleeping or daydreaming in class Add. I swear that Raven and Ciel will scold you more then I would."

I smirked, "That's an understatement." Rena laughed as Ara walked out with a bright face, "Mrs. Stella didn't notice! We have to hurry!" Rena and I nodded and the three of us rushed to out next class. The girls had chemistry, I had math. Ara and Rena waved bye as I walked to Grail's class."Yo Add!" I turned to see two boys and one girl. The girl had silky long white hair that reached her hips and wore a yellow sweater wearing a white collar shirt underneath, she had a white and teal plaid skirt that reached half way to her knees and white stockings that reached her knees. She wore black slippers and was waving her hand with a large smile. A boy next to her smirked as he gave me a small wave, he had blue hair and a few strands were tied into a ponytail. He was attired in the same way the girl was expect, instead of a skirt he wore teal blue pants.

As the two walked near me I nodded my greetings, "Lu, Ciel." Lu and Ciel was from the Fantasy department, so they wore different uniforms. the other boy grinned as he walked towards us I addressed him, "Raven." Rave wore a yellow blazer with a button-up collar white shirt and red plaid pants. We walked towards our math class and spoke a little. Lu playfully glared at me, "Add got in trouble again, didn't he."

I groaned and Lu giggled. Raven and Ciel immediately took action and started to scold me and I replied, "you two are still not as bad as Rena's scoldings." The two stopped yelling at me and laughed along with me and Lu. We walked in our class and I drifted off to sleep.

 _"Add! You lazy bum! Get the ball!" A small girl with green short pigtails (EM's hairstyle) who wore a small yellow dress yelled at a boy with white hair and yellow uniform. The boy groaned, "I don't want to Rena!" The girl pouted and another girl spoke up, "Oh my El, just get the ball it's right next to you!" The girl who backed up her friend, wore a small yellow dress like her friend and had black pigtails, she had a red eye and an orange eye._

 _"No!" The boy still refused, A boy with yellow attire growled, "Don't talk back to Ara!" He had black hair and a small scar on his forehead. "Come on! Hurry up!" A smaller girl with short curly hair started to whine, she wore a small yellow dress as well. A boy barked, "Like Lu said! Give us the ball or else!" Another girl with a white bob voiced her opinion, "Give us the ball Add." Add felt like crying, he was always bullied and didn't have any friends. However much he would get beat up, he still held to his small 'no'. As the two boys started to run up to him a boy ran in front of him, "Wait!"_

 _They stopped and he picked up the ball. The boy had short hair and wore a yellow attire like the rest of the boy's in the field. "Don't mess with Add guys! He just doesn't know how to play or throw the ball!" Add got up angrily, "What?! I can too throw the ball!" The red-head smirked, "Then throw it as far as you can!" Add snatched the ball from his hand and threw it as hard as he could._

 _The red-head boy caught it and laughed, "That was fun! come on, play with us!" Add was startled by this question, "Are you sure?" The boy nodded, "Yea! Call me El, Add from this day on, we are the bestest of friends!" The others complained, "But El~!' Rena whined, "I don't want to play with him!" El sighed, "Look Rena, you just didn't give it a chance!" The others soon reluctantly agreed with El and the eight became really good friends._

"Add!" Add woke up to see Grail's puppy face in front of his face, "Gwaaa!" Add jumped back in shock and fell off his chair, a few snickers were heard, "Add! Don't you ever sleep in my class again! Just because you ace at Math does not mean you can sleep during my class and not participate!"Add nodded, _That's right, we weren't best friends in the begging, more like enemies... The El can make anyone happy, ha._

Add used to be loner and target for anyone's anger or any bullies, until that El came and changed his life, now he had friends and had a reputation in school, everyone knew him. Lu poked him and grinned, "What were you dreaming of!" Add grinned back, "The past of how we first met. You still haven't grown much since then." Lu pouted and Add chuckled. First day of the school, check.

* * *

 **That's it XD, I'm thinking of not putting job classes yet for certain characters because of their looks, but Rena is Grand Archer, Ara is Asura, Lu is Nobelese and Ciel is Royal guard. Thanks for reading if you did .**


	2. One Crazy Morning

**I'm back! I'm probably half-dead! We're are fine... I think... All the outfits I am describing in the book is actually buyable in the Mall at Elsword, i just mixed and matched for my style (The hair colors might be different for the kindergarten times!), if you don't like my fashion sense, deal with it *^* For now... New characters!**

 **Elsword**

 **Aisha**

 **Chung**

 **Putting Rose in my second group will literally destroy the reason of my first group. so you guys tell me, Rose or No Rose? If there is a Rose I have to put her in the second group with Elsword, Aisha and Chung because of the lack of people, also I might have to rewrite this chapter . (Which I don't mind doing for you readers)  
**

* * *

Add

I walked down the streets of Hamel and stretched, my dorm wasn't so far from the University. As I walked down I flinched as I spotted three students, Elsword, Aisha, and Chung. The bullies and popularity of the university, and sadly I knew them from kindergarten too, they seemed nicer then...

Aisha (Fantasy Academy costume!) her purple hair was a bit puffy and she wore a white hat. She had a white sweater on and red and white plaid skirt that was half-way to her knees. She had pink socks with strawberries that almost reached her knees. She held a cute bag and wore black slippers.

Chung wore a black blazer with a collar white shirt and white finger-less gloves. His pants were a mixtures of the color blue and wore black shoes with navy blue lining. His hair was coming off at the ends and his sharp bangs were swept to the right side so you could fully see his left eye and barely be able to see his left.

Elsword wore a red jacket with a black t shirt, he had white pants and shoes. His spiky red hair glimmered as he walked in the sun. He smirked widely as he chatted with Aisha and Chung, the three chatted as they walked away from me.

"Hey Add, what you doing?" "Wha?!" I jumped back in shock and turned to face Lu she grinned widely at my reaction and started to burst into a fit of giggles. She had her hair down and messy, but she was in uniform, which means she didn't brush her hair to be straight and silky like it usually is. I groaned and snapped at her, "What?" Lu giggled louder, and when she stopped laughing she asked, "What were you stalking?" "St-Stalking?" I echoed, she nodded her head, "Yea, stalking." I frowned, "I wasn't st-" "Yes you were!" Lu interrupted him, "You were stalking however was over there!"

I face-palmed, "I was _spying_ on Elsword, Aisha, and Chung." Lu made an 'oh' sound, "Them? Makes sense, I don't want to bump into them either..." I shook my head, "Where's Ciel? You two are always together." Lu smiled proudly, "I ran away!" "..." I blinked before exclaiming, "WHAT?!" Lu nodded her head, "Yep! I ran away from him and I was suppose to come back when it's breakfast time." I immediately fell and quickly got up brushing his clothes, "You _ran away,_ but your going back soon and he knows when your coming back?" Lu nodded, "Of course! If I don't tell him and go back, my breakfast wouldn't be finished and ready for me to eat!" I sighed.

"Lu! There you are!" Rena stumbled out in front of the two, "Good morning Add." I blinked, "Rena?" "Yes?" She looked confused, I stared at her, "Your hair..." Rena blinked, her hair was frizzed and put in two messy ponytails. She blinked then grinned, "I forgot to do my hair, because of Lu. Lu get over here." Lu obediently walked over to Rena and sat down in front of Rena.

Rena took out a brush and started to brush Lu's messy hair taming it to be like her original silky hair. Soon Rena untied her hair and started to brush herself, "I think I might as well put my hair up today, we do have P.E..." Lu grinned, "Thanks Rena! Camilla is a bit wacko." Rena giggled, "Ara would get argue that she isn't that bad." I spoke, "She's too nice." Rena grinned, "But that's why we love her."

I sighed, I hate it when Rena's always right, "She used to hate me too..." Lu snorted, "We all did! We hate Elsword, Aisha, and Chung more though hahahaha." I grinned and Rena laughed along with Lu, "So true~" Rena grinned, her hair now was in a long ponytail and she grinned, "I can't wait to see if I can whip my hair into Elsword's face in _accident_." I shook his head, "You shouldn't... It's Elsword, he'll get angry at you and your their new bully target."

Rena shrugged, "So? Who cares? We can gang up on him, we are stronger after all aren't we?" I chuckled, "I remember how those three wore the blue uniforms while we wore yellow." Rena grinned kindergarten was the best." Lu nodded, "All because of that El, haha I wonder how he's doing now..."

As I shrugged, Lu got up, "OH BOY! MY BREAKFAST!" She quickly ran down to her and Ciel's dorm Rena and I watched her in utter shock and silence at her sudden proposal. Then we ended up laughing. Rena wiped a tear away and slowly stood up, "I'm going to eat breakfast as well, what about you?" I chuckled, "I might as well get something to eat, I am pretty hungry." We waved good-bye at each other and then someone rammed into me, I fell and turned around to see Elsword and his two friends laughing at me, he hurled his backpack at me and hit.

I rubbed my back and continued to walk ignoring them, Aisha screeched, "Is he ignoring us?!" Elsword frowned, "Seems like it. Oy! Albino!" I continued to walked down and that pissed off Chung, "Can't you hear us you freaking brat!" As Chung got ready to attack me, a blur rushed past me. The figure growled, "Don't touch him."

I turned around to see that back of the person who saved me, she had long black hair and a fox pin that kept some of her hair separated from the rest of the loose hair (Ara New revamp hairstyle). I smiled to see Ara standing up for me, but... That meant she's the new target...

Chung grinned as he pulled out a... granite rock?! he threw it at Ara, Ara widened her eyes in surprise and then narrowed them, she shifted her hands, to make it look like she was holding something, she took a breath in, closed her eyes, and let her breath go, she twirled and halfway in the spin a spear appeared in her hands, she opened her eyes as the spear cut the rock in half.

I blinked in shock, when could Ara do that?! The three opened their eyes in shock and growled, Elsword declared, "We're coming back for you Haan!" Ara blinked in surprise holding her spear (in a scared motion she holds her spear near her, that is exactly how Ara is holding her spear right now, just... the face is more confused then scared.)

Elsword, Aisha, and Chung walked off and Ara shifted her hands causing the spear to disappear. I spoke in awe, "How did you do that Ara?" Ara turned around with a soft smile, "My older sister taught me how to summon my soul weapon through my will. I practiced all day long with her, and the funny thing is I was trained by her throwing rocks at me like Chung just did."

I blinked, dumbfounded, "Can your sister teach me?! I want to see my soul weapon!" Ara shook her head, "No, she's still teaching me, she said 'After you're finished with your training Ara, I can teach your friends one at a time.' In those exact words." I sighed in sadness and Ara quickly spoke back, "I'll try and convince her Add!" I smiled my gratitude towards her and Ara grinned, "This is pretty handy since we're sparring in P.E for this whole semester!"

I groaned, "Again?" Ara nodded,"Yea!" I smiled kindly at the energetic Ara, "add." A monotone voice? this could only be... I turned to see a girl with silvery white hair that was in a ponytail, looked at me with golden eyes, she wore a collar white shirt with a red tie, a sweater was tied around her waist and she wore a plaid red skirt, black stockings, and black slippers. Ara smiled,"Eve! I didn't see you at all yesterday!"

Eve spoke, her poker-face never changing, "Add was avoiding me." Ara nodded her head, "Oh~ that makes more sense! You see I was with him the whole day except for classes!" Eve sighed, she was in some of Ara's classes. "I see that you're excited for the sparring session?" Ara nodded again, "Yep! I can't wait to show off my weapon!"

Eve simply tilted her head and shrugged, "Ok." Ara smiled widely, "I won't fail you!" Eve nodded, "I hope not." She turned towards me with a little hurt in her eyes, "Now why did you leave me Add?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "I might've broken your favorite drones so..." I trailed off, Eve spoke with dignity, "Of course that won't go unpunished." She slapped me on my cheek and sent me flying, why can't her slaps be her weapon? They hurt enough... She doesn't need drones...

I thought back to my past in kindergarten..

 _"Don't hurt Add!" A small boy blocked the young Add from pelting pebbles thrown by three other children. Two were boys and one was a girl. The girl smirked, "Then we will hurt you El! Go away!" A boy simliar to El nodded, "Yea El! Leave Add to us, he will be in good hands!" The other boy had tan hair and he snickered, "Lend him if you don't want to fully give him up, we won't break him!" El shook his head, "No! I will never, ever let Add be near you! And he's not a toy Chung! Come on Add, let's leave those dummies alone." El looked at Add greeting him with a warm smile, "Let's go home, let's go to the others and play!"_

I sighed, I never thought or knew that, that was the day that El would be at Elrios kindergarten, the next day the teacher announced that El had to leave, I could swear about remembering how everyone cried, El was well known, even Elsword who always bullied El cried that day.

* * *

 **Thank you Mekaliya for reviewing, chapter two has a many hints and clues of who El is if you don't know yet. I'm glad if you are reading this andhaving fun, because it's proably going to be a short story so I don't know how it'll turn out. XD**


	3. The New Kid: Truce?

**I AM STILL DEAD! Just kidding, I'm alive, I mean if I wasn't I wouldn't even be writing right now ... Anyways please welcome:**

 **Elesis**

 **I have a question to myself, no offense to Add fans, I never liked Add, so why in the world am I writing a story with him as the main character?! Idk, his personality, background, and actions fit the main character I need... Oh, now I know why... I just said it, hahahaha. The flashbacks are only for the fit, so... it may say that was the last time we saw El, but.. it gives more flash backs before that day.  
**

 **Thank you Yoshida-kun and Mekaliya-chan for reviewing ^^. Also thanks to Amaterasu for following. I hope you enjoy! Your support makes me wanna continue XD I think I might focus on this story more than my first fanfic... Oh well XD  
**

* * *

Add

Well this morning was exciting, Eve slapped me and my cheek still hurts. "Kya!" I turned to see Rena screaming like a fan girl,Raven was next to her. I ran towards her, everyone else came too. Raven was smiling like an idiot while Rena squealed, "There's a new kid in campus!" Ara and Lu started to squeal along with Rena while Eve gave one of her rare smiles, Ciel chuckled and I frowned. "What happens if this new kid is like _them_." The three girls quickly became silent and Eve slapped me again, "Don't ruin happy atmospheres." I nodded weakly holding my cheek, and Ciel tapped his chin, "But Add is right what if the new kid is like Aisha, Elsword, or Chung?"

"So what?" A mean voice was heard behind us we turned around to see Aisha, Elsword, and Chung. Chung rolled his eyes, "Stop squealing it hurts my ears." Lu snarled, "Then we should keep squealing so I can make your ears bleed and see you dead on the floor." I thought about what Lu said... (Stick figure animation in Add's head) "..." I stayed silent and watched the three fight with my friends. Elsword snickered, "Well the new kid is my relative, my twin actually, so there is no way that _my_ relative will even go near you."

It was my turn to get angry, "We'll see about that! When they decide to be with us I will laugh." Rena frowned grimly, "But then Elsword would beat that poor kid up so they would stick to him and only him..." Aisha quickly defended Elsword, "Elsword isn't that cruel!" Chung nodded, "Yea." Raven glared at Elsword, "How come he isn't defending himself?"

Aisha and Chung looked over at Elsword worriedly, Elsword spoke softly that we strained to hear him, "I did... abuse... once...it made...leave... Then I figured out how lonely I was without... without... I swore not to abuse again!" I laughed, "Never abuse?! You are one of the most known bullies in this University!" Elsword retorted, "I meant to never abuse my twin!"

Ara walked in between the fight, "It's obvious that they're bullies, but you three seem really close." Ara looked over at Elsword, Aisha, and Chung, "I admit, you might be even closer then us seven are." I was startled, "Ara?" Rena protested, "b-but Ara!" Ara raised her hand to silence Rena. The three bullies were silent. Ara smiled kindly, "Next week meet us at the school roof, where we eat lunch, and let's put our past and differences aside and become friends."

The three seemed shocked at this proposal, Chung mutely nodded, "Fine, next week we settle the idea, we either extremely hate each other or we become friends." Aisha and Elsword looked shocked at Chung's words, but slowly nodded, supporting their friend's idea, Ara also seemed shocked to know they accepted and smiled, "Next week!" She spoke cheerfully.

We stared at Ara, I yelled,"Answers!" Ara flushed, "Older sis made a proposal to me, for all of us to learn how to get our soul weapons, she wanted me to try and get along with bullies, because bullies are bullies because of their past and that their upset. So today I studied them as much as I could and they don't seem that bad! They just don't know how to fit in."

I sighed, "If it's for the weapons..." Ara smacked me, "Your greedy!" I grinned and walked away as the bell rang, "P.E guys." We all had P.E together. Camilla was speaking with a girl, Rena whispered, "Did you see her before?" Lu shrugged, "A cross-dressing Elsword?" Rena snickered and Ara sighed, "I never saw her before." I studied her, she wore a small yellow jacket and a strapless red shirt, she had yellow pants that had one red strap going down to the end of the pants on each side and a red strap wrapped around the end of the pants on each side. She had her hair up in a ponytail, her red eyes were narrowed and a blue bow kept her hair up. I shook my head, "I agree with Ara, I never saw someone like her, and I have good memories."

Rena screeched, "Is She The New Kid!" Raven hushed her, "That also means that she's Elsword's twin." Eve nodded slowly, "They do look alike." Ciel frowned, "She looks pretty familiar.." I looked at her again, "Yea... She does..." The girl argued with Camilla and Camilla gave in grinning, the girl, satisfied, walked towards the group. I widened my eyes, "She won an argument with Camilla..."

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at us, I felt like I saw hurt, desperation, and sadness in her eyes, I blinked to make sure I saw her emotions, but I found out that they weren't there anymore, or I was just hallucinating. The girl snorted, "So your the gang that Els told me to keep away from?" She snorted and walked away not saying anything more or less.

I blinked in frustration and yelled at her, "Oy! You don't even know us yet so you can't speak!" She turned around, again her eyes flashed with sadness, "I _do_ know you, I know all of you." I growled, "But _we_ don't _know you_ stalker." She closed her eyes and sighed, "My name is Elesis, I am no stalker Add." I glared at her and then I got shocked, is she crying? "Did I-" "Don't come near me fools." She walked away, Ara frowned, "Was she crying?" I groaned "I'll find out."

I ran after Elesis. I turned to face Elsword who was chatting with Aisha and Chung, once Elesis ran past him he told his friends to wait and chased after her. I panted once I reached the sibling and stayed silent as I listened to their conversation.

"Sis? Why did you leave them? I thought you'd be happy to-" "No Els! they don't know me, it's obvious, plus you told me... never speak to them again..." Elsword tried to convince his twin, "Sis, I don't care about that anymore, I mean... look I want to see you smiling now, I don't to find you upset. Let's forget the past-" "You scarred me so much and hard in the past that it still hurts, Els... I knew it was a wrong idea to even come back where everyone from back then is here."

I stayed silent and continued to listen to the siblings fight. Elsword stammered, "B-but sis! Come on, just tell them that-" "No! Els what part of no do you not understand? It's not that hard!" Elsword persistently tried to coax her to open up, "Sis your not like your old self anymore! I don't like this new you! You won't get friends!" Elesis snapped at him, "It's not like your friendship got any bigger! I figured out that friends are a weak thing at my old school ever since I moved away."

Elsword sighed, "Sis it's different here, you need friends like I-" "Els you barely have any friends yourself! When are _you_ going to get more friends?!" Elsword retorted, "next week! Chung, Aisha, and I got a chance to become friends with them!" Elesis's mouth opened in wide shock, "Y-You're g-g-going t-to be f-f-friends w-w-with t-them w-while I-I c-can't?!" Elsword shook his head fervently, "no sis! It's not like that, just listen and-" "I listened enough Elsword." Elsword froze as she said 'Elsword', then 'Els', "Look this is the worst scar you could ever give me, I'm done. Let's not even act like we know each other, I'm not your twin anymore, in a few months I'll get Father to allow me to go to a different University section, I don't care if I'm put in the low classes, or high, as long I'm far away from you and your friends." Elesis spoke bluntly and walked away.

I walked out towards Elsword, "You have it hard now..." Elsword nodded silently crying, "She still doesn't forgive me of what I did in the past. She changed so much ever she went to that Demon school." Elsword bitterly spat out the school's name, "She changed so much it makes me cry... What?" He glared at me, "Aren't you going to laugh?" I smirked, "It is funny to see you like that, but no one deserves to have their family members stripped away."

Elsword smiled kindly, "Truce?" I nodded,"Truce." I helped him up and we walked towards P.E together, hopefully Camilla didn't notice our absence. Elsword murmured to me, I looked at him, "Excuse me?" He whispered, "Do you remember El?" I nodded, "Of course, he was the one that brought me out of my shell and helped me make friends, you also used to bully him a lot." Elsword sighed softly, i seemed to have placed more regret on him.

After our classes I walked up to the roof for lunch, I saw Elesis and Elsword arguing again and decided to listen. Aisha and Chung were there this time too. Elsword complained, "They still remember you! They-" "Don't recognize me. Our talk is over." Elesis stormed away while Elsword had his head down, upset and ashamed. Chung patted his back while Aisha tried to encourage him and cheer him up. His friends were really there for him. I continued my way up to the roof to tell the others what I learned about Elsword and Elesis.


	4. Soul Weapons!

**Hi! I'm loving the theme of this story my head will explode XD Let's gogogogogogogogogo! Thank you for your support people T^T it makes me go on with happiness.  
**

 **In the game I looked at Mega phone chat here's a fun one:**

 **?: why is this game called "Elsword" when he is not the main character?**

 **(?: Because hes the one with the harem lol He gets all the booty~**

 **?): Actually it's because he's the weakest**

 **I agree with ?) so sorry to those elsword fans out there. XD What do you guys think?**

* * *

Add

A week has passed, Elsword and his two friends actually got along with us, Elsword's been feeling down and Aisha and Chung are as worried as heck. I asked why Elsword was upset he murmured, "Sis been acting weird..." I shrugged, Elesis was now known through the campus as the coldest girl ever who even ditched her bond with her twin. Elsword told me he didn't know his bond with his sister anymore...

Ara ran up to me after school with a bright face, "Add! My dorm today at 4!" I blinked and nodded, "Ok Ara..." She gave me a huge smile and ran to her dorm to do her homework. I walked to my dorm. Homework... Homework... Home... *ring* *ring* *ring* I woke up and grabbed my ringing phone, t was spammed... I only checked the one that was recent, it was from Ara:

 _WHERE ARE YOU ADD IT PASSED FOUR_

I blinked and checked the clock. Oh mother El, it's four thirty?! Ara must be extremely upset... ah... I must've slept at the Homework's presence. I walked towards her dorm and a very ticked off Rena greeted me. "ADD THIRTY MINUTES WE TRIED TO CALL YOU! IN THIRTY MINUTES! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE CAPTURED AND ALMOST CALLED THE KNIGHTS BECAUSE WE THOUGHT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU!" She roared, her dark aura was scaring me, it was scaring the others too, no matter how much I've seen this aura, I was still scared, same with the others, but Elsword, Aisha, and Chung seemed to be the most scared out of all of us.

Makes sense... They never seen a very pissed off Rena before have they. Now that I thought about it, no. they haven't seen a pissed off Rena. They saw a mean Rena before, but ever since we became friends she was cheery, makes more sense why their afraid of her.

Lu mouthed to them, 'fear Rena's wrath'. Rena whipped around to face Lu, her dark aura was growing, "What did you mouth Lu?" Lu shook her head afraid, "N-Nothing Rena!" Ara coughed, "Ummm, _Mrs._ Rena,..." "Mrs. Rena?" Rena turned to face Ara with a smile, her previous aura replaced with a brighter one, "You don't need to put Mrs. in front of my name Ara." I sighed in relief as she spoke happily. "I'M NOT OLD! ARA HAAN GET BACK OVER HERE!" Rena screeched as Ara made a mad dash to run away. "..." Rena can be bipolar can't she... We were all silent, never mind about that happy aura... We watched Rena chase Ara, luckily for Ara, she was faster then Rena, by only a few inches.

Aisha, Chung, and Elsword huddled together in fear. As Lu walked over to them, they shuddered in front of her, fearing she might have a secret dark side as well. Lu smiled kindly, "I'm normal! Rena can be like that so excuse her, we try our best to please her when she's angry." Raven nodded solemnly, "Yep, so we found a way out of it." Eve spoke in her usual monotone voice, "We tire Rena out of her rage." Ciel smirks, "Using someone faster then her, also known as Ara." Lju giggled, "We told Ara, call Rena. _Mrs._ Rena to be polite, usually it calms her down, sometimes this happens." She pointed at the two running figures. I nod, "Ara knows there's a chance for this to happen, she never let's her guard down."

Eve sighed, "Except for that one time..." Ciel sweat-dropped, "That one time..." I shivered, "That one time..." "What happened?" Aisha demanded an answer, Raven groaned, "Ara got beaten up into a pulp..." Lu whispered, "I was sure that was the end of her..." We stayed in silence and Chung shivered, "I will keep that in mind."

Rena finally stopped chasing Ara and panted, "Ok... Ara... The... Surprise... Please..." She shot a glare at me and I politely bowed my apologizes, which was accepted, lucky me! Ara smiled, "Sis said she would teach you how to get your soul weapons!" I blinked in shock, while the others were confused I practically screamed like a fan girl, "REALLY?! SERIOUSLY?! AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THIS BECAUSE WHY?! I WOULD'VE COME HERE EVEN EARLIER!"

Rena blinked, "Something Add is excited about? Hmmm... It must be good." The others laughed, I didn't care, I finally get to see my soul weapon! Ara smiled, "My family is a little cold so please excuse them, follow me." We walked towards Ara's home and two boys greeted her, "Hey Ara!" They looked exactly alike, but one had white long hair, another had short black hair, the black haired one greeted her kindly, "Are those your friends?" Ara nodded, Thje other snorted, "Sis is in the training room."

Aisha poked Ara as they walked in, "Who are they?" Ara smiled, "The black haired one is Aren, he's kind, his polar opposite twin is Ran. My sister is the oldest out of us four." "Ara! There you are!" A girl with white hair ran out towards us, and then she pinched Ara sighing, "Did you see the clock? Did you?! I was waiting forever I almost gave up on you!" Ara pleaded for mercy, "I'm sorry sis! We got busy with things." Everyone stared at me.

The older sister walked up to me, "Your first boy." I growled, "I have a name! It's Add!" "I don't care!" She barked, then hissed as she... THE HECK IS IT WITH THE CONCRETE ROCKS?! It's coming this way, oh dear El... I instinctively crossed my arms to shield myself, *Boom* No impact? I opened my eye slightly and looked in front of me, whoa! "Are these?"

The girl nodded, "Yea, your soul weapons. I'm Eun Haan, from this day forward I am all of you pests instructor." I grinned, one by one we slowly got a rock thrown at us unexpectedly, Aisha had a staff, Elsword a sword, Chung a large cannon which he called a destroyer, Lu gauntlets, Ciel gun blades, Raven a blade, Eve drones (Of course I knew it), and Rena a bow.

I looked up at the older Haan, "What's your weapon?" She blinked then laughed, "Once you nine are fit sparr with me 9 vs 1 and I'll show you my weapon then." I groaned, "Fine..." It was time to work hard. We all left for our dorms and i walked to mine with Elsword.

 _"Hey Add!" El pointed at a black board, "Do you like it?" In big letters it said, Glad your feeling better Add~ In sloppy letters, at the corner it said, by your friends. Add smiled and shook his head, "I don't like it." El hung his head, Add yelled, "I LOVE IT!" El looked up at Add in a happy gesture and the two went outside where El yelled, "He loved it! He said he loved it!" Once the eight kids went back inside, the black board was being erased by Aisha, Elsword, and Chung. El yelled, "Stop it! Stop destroying something Add loves!" The three turned to her after cleaning the board perfectly, Elsword yelled, "I don't care!" He threw the eraser at Add, Aisha and Chung, following his example, threw the eraser at Add too, but El took the three blows for him, Elsword widened his eyes and scowled walking away with his two friends following him. Add looked at El, "El, you ok?" El didn't cry despite the bruises on him, he simply grabbed the chalk with tears silently flowing down from his cheeks, he rewrote what was once on the board. Once finished he turned to Add, his face stained with tears, yet he smiled, "I hope you love it Add!"_

"Add?" I looked at Elsword, the guy who bullied me and El back in kindergarten, I murmured, "Hey Elsword..." He looked at me, "Yea Add?" I looked up at the sky, "What was your relationship with El?" At the corner of my eye I saw Elsword visibly stiffen, "I-Its... something you'll figure out sooner or later..." I blinked and he just shook his head,"Let's not worry about it." He knows something, I'm sure of it. I simply shrugged, "Ok." and I headed towards my dorm.


	5. Past and Present

**I thank you for reading and enjoying this book. Also if you still any ideas for Rose tell me, I can add her in somehow... Now let's continue on with the book~**

* * *

Add

I stretched as got up in the morning. *Knock* *Knock* I groaned, and pulled up a hoodie and trudged to the door, I opened it, "Hello?" "Add!" Ariel was at the door smiling, I forced a smile, "Principal Ariel! What are you doing here at my dorm this early?"

Ariel smiled, "We're doing a team activities today at campus, I'm guessing it's the same team correct?" I smirked, "With three new people." Ariel reeled back in surprise, "Oh my! I never knew! Anyways, you need to make a costume for you and your team so we can distinguish you. Please meet up with your teammates today."

I cackled, "Fine Mrs. Ariel, I'm going to Rena's house she usually makes all the outfits anyway." Ariel thanked me and moved on to another dorm. I walked slowly to Rena's room, it was only a few minutes away, I knocked on the door and Rena murmured, "I'm coming!"

She came out with her hair in a ponytail that was tied twice, or three times (Combat ranger's hairstyle). She still had her feather tucked in and seemed to be ready for me, she wore her uniform and motioned me to come in, "I heard bout it, I wonder if Elsword and them would come..."

I shrugged, *Ring* I looked at my phone it was from Aisha. Rena looked over my shoulder, it said:

 _Where do you want to meet?_

Rena snatched my phone and started to type, I sighed as I read over what she wrote, she tried so hard to write too...

 _Thish ish Rena Meet atta my housie._

Rena blinked, "Why won't it write the way I want too?!" I nervously laughed and took the phone rewriting the message and I sent it.

 _Meet us at Rena's place, she's the one that creates out outfits._

 _Kk_

I sighed and we both heard a knock, Rena yelled, "COME IN!" Ara opened the door, she was in her uniform, but her hair was in two ponytails, she reminded of the day when we were in middle school together.

 _A girl with hip length wavy hair walked into a gym, she wore a short white crop top and a tight black jacket with dark blue linings were worn to cover up her chest. She wore pants that was cut short on one side and long with straps on the other. Her boots had small belts on them and strings to tighten them onto her feet. Another girl with hip waist hair ran towards her, she had lime green hair in a similar pattern she had her hair in._

 _There was a Christmas hair band on her hair, she wore a red one piece costume, that was suppose to resemble a certain man that goes 'ho, ho, ho.' She held a candy cane and wore long black stockings that matched her black shoe that had a snowflake on each. She gasped, "Ara! That's not proper wear for a Christmas!" The girl blinked in surprise, "Really Rena? Are you sure?"_

 _Rena nodded and pushed Ara into a bathroom, "Here, I got some clothes I could help you with..." A boy with white hair stared after the girls, soon Ara was pushed out blushing. The Haan's old delinquent aura was replaced with an innocent, pure aura._

 _She had her hair lose with two small pigtails tied up by a few Christmas decors, she wore a button-up shirt and a belt to separate it with the red skirt, her socks were white with pink snowflakes and she was attired in red, white shoes that had a weird snowflake with a pink circle in the middle. Her long gloves had frills and she had on a small timid smile. The boy walked up to her, "Nice change Ara."_

 _"Sh-shut up A-Add." Rena snickered, "Your actually not a delinquent aren't you." She blushed deeper and Rena smirked, "We knew each other in kindergarten don't you dare lie you little kuudere!" (Kuudere- a japanese word for soft on the inside and mean/emotionless on the outside) Ara yelled back, "You watch too much anime!" Add laughed, "Your not denying it?" Ara flushed, "I always thought I was a softie in front of you guys..." Rena giggled, "From ow are yes, yes you are!" Ara flushed again and tried to walk away, but she ended up falling on her face tripping on air. "Uuuu..." Ara started to sniffle her face slightly red, "It hurts..." Rena smiled and helped her up, "It's ok!" She looked up at her thankfully._

I smirked at the memory, "You used to be such a kuudere back then." Rena snorted and started to laugh as Ara flushed just like she did in middle school, "Oh please let's not bring that up again!" I smiled, "Just thinking of the good old days." Rena sighed, "If only we had El there those days."

I laughed at them and heard repeated knocks, only one person would knock that much, Ara giggled as Rena yelled, "Come in Lu!" Lu almost kicked the door open and ran in, Ciel and Raven behind her. Ciel wore his usual attire, same with Raven... However... Lu...She had her messy hair and Rena grabbed a hair tie, "I'm not brushing today~" Lu pouted and put her hair in a small side ponytail.

She grinned proudly once she was finished and Ciel laughed at her, "Are you that proud of doing your hair?" Lu nodded ,"It's my first time in years! I still have this ability within me!" We laughed as Lu kept bragging about her 'perfect' ponytail.

"Hello?" Rena smirked, "One.. Two.. Three.." We all yelled, "COME IN!" Aisha teleported inside with Elsword holding Elesis, Chung seemed to sweat as he sat next to Aisha, Rena smiled, "Is that everyone?" Elesis growled, "Why am I here?" "Because you don't have a team!" Elsword protested as Elesis sighed in boredom, "Ok, so?" "You must stay to participate for the school."

A new voice was heard. I turned to face Eve, "When did you get here?!" Rena chuckled, "She's been here the whole time Add!" I blinked in shock and Eve loomed over me, "You didn't see me?" She slapped him, "Insolent human Add." I whined, "Why do you act like a queen?!" Eve smirked, "Because I am treated like one at home." Rena laughed, "It's the only way she knows how to act!" Eve turned around with a 'hmph!'

Rena smiled widely, "I already got some clothes for us though..." We all yelled at her, even Elesis seemed shocked, although she tried not to show it. Rena grinned, "Even for Elesis!" She couldn't hide it, her eyes widened in shock as Rena laughed even harder, "We are the Royal Butterflies!" She started to hand out outfits to everyone, she shoved clothes into my hands and pushed me out, "GET DRESSED EVERYONE!"

I walked out and started to put on my new clothes, I looked at the mirror. I was wearing a jacket with blue, white, and black. On my right shoulder there was a butterfly thing. I had black tuxedo (or dress) pants and black shoes. I walked out to find everyone in similar clothes. Rena was doing the girl's hair, for Elesis she ruffled her hair up and placed a black butterfly shaped bow with gold outlines on her hair.

She moved on to Ara keeping her hair in the twin-tails and clipped two of the same butterfly shaped things on Ara's hair. When Rena tried to do Lu's hair Lu was complaining at first since it would destroy her wonderful hair she did, but in the end she agreed. Rena did the same hairstyle to Lu, except that Lu's cheery personality and frilly dress made her look adorable while Ara seemed cute.

Rena's hair was lose and wavy with a small bun on her right side and that butterfly pin on her left., She moved onto Aisha and placed her hair in a side ponytail, with that butterfly pin. Once Rena moved to Eve I blinked, "Wow..." I never knew Eve could look innocent, because she was always so annoying.

Eve had her hair down with a small portion up in a thin swift ponytail, again that butterfly pin completed her hair and Rena smirked, "Any of you guys want one?" Us boys immediately refused and Rena laughed, "You already have them pinned on you shoulders so it's fine." Lu smirked, "We're going to win the school event!"

What's even funnier then our little drama we had? Lu was right we did win, each of us got a picture with all of us together and we had a chance to party in one of our dorms for the night. Elsword volunteered and Elesis jeered, since the two shared dorms. So tomorrow we're going to party all day and have a sleep over.


	6. The Truth is Finally Present

**Ok! We're at Elsword's house now! Yay...? Congrats gang for summoning your soul weapons and congrats me for being stupid and not putting how they got it... I'm sorry. Thank you for all the help and reviews.**

* * *

Add

I ran towards Elsword's and Elesis's dorm as fast as I could because I was probably the last one. Once I reached the dorm I smiled, "I made it!" "WHAT MADE YOU SO LATE?!" I flinched as Lu yelled at me, she's the party girl, she's the one that will scream and screech at you for being late to a party. Rena smiled kindly, "Lu.. Calm down... Haha... You made it in time for once Add." Her eyes glimmered in amusement and Lu pouted, "If he came earlier we could've had our party earlier!"

I sighed and studied my two friends, Rena had her hair in one long ponytail, while Lu had her hair as a curled side ponytail. As usual in any sleepovers Rena wore a button-up shirt with long pants while Lu wore a small white t-shirt and long pants. I sighed and leaned on the wall staring at the joyful scenery.

Ara came up to me with punch in her hand, "Here!" She gleefully gave me one smiling, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and drank the punch smiling. Ara had her hair in twin-tails and wore her comfy pajamas. A normal tank top shirt that was colored grey and small grey pants that match the top. "I'm going to see Aisha see you." Ara walked towards Aisha with a smile, "Aisha~!"

Then Ara tripped and spilled punch all over Aisha, Aisha was drenched in red punch. Elsword was laughing as Ara quickly apologized and kept trying to help her. Aisha then punched Elsword, Elsword protested and yelled, "What did I do?!" Aisha yelled back, "NOT HELP AND LAUGH!" Ara grabbed Aisha and held her while Chung patted Elsword shoulder and whispered in his ear telling him to cool off.

I walked away from the loud commotion and walked inside of a room. I sighed, "Whoever this room is I'm sorry for intruding." I looked around and found a lamp and a small picture perched on a table that was next to the bed. I picked the picture up and looked at it.

The picture was old, but it was a picture of my kindergarten days? I looked closely at the picture, There was El making bunny ears on me and Raven smiling widely, Aisha and Ara with a large smile as they gave each other bunny ears. Lu was in the front with jazz hands and Ciel on his knees doing the same pose as Lu, but he was on the right as Lu was in the left. Eve was in the front middle and placed her hands up, so it basically looked like Eve, Lu, and Ciel were showing the five of us off.

I blinked, how in the world does this Elsword or Elesis have this picture?! There were exactly eight copies that were only handed out to the eight of us inside the picture. "What are you doing in here?" A sharp voice pulled me out of my thoughts and confusion, I stared blankly at Elesis, her eyes widened as she stared at the picture in my hands, "What are you doing touching other people's property?!" She demanded an answer, I could only stare at her.

Elsword rushed in and looked, "Elesis what's wrong?" She glared at me, "That idiot is in my room." I finally got my mind back together and stood up holding the picture in my hands, "How did you get this?!" Elsword took in a sharp breath and Elesis glared at me, "That's none of your business. Get Out Of My Room Now." Elsword wore a pained expression as everyone else came towards the problem.

I set the picture back where it was and walked out quietly, my mind buzzing in theories and confusion. Elesis shut her door and yelled, "I'm glad I'm getting the heck out of this school next week!" Elsword yelped, "What?! You told me it was next month!" Elesis smirked, "You honestly thought I would tell you the truth?" Elesis scoffed at Elsword, she opened the door and went to her closet, pulling back two luggage carriers. "I've been packing the entire time Elsword."

Eve walked up to my side slapping me, "How dare you go in a ladies room?" I blinked in pain, "Is Elesis honestly a female?" My question received another smack from Eve. Rena blinked, "What was the picture Add?" I stiffened and my best friends quickly started to ask me questions. I spoke quietly, "It was the picture from kindergarten. I spoke softly, everyone wore either a pained expression, a shocked expression or both.

 _"Happy Birthday El!" Seven kids yelled in happiness at their friend's birthday, a small picture booklet was presented to him so he could keep pictures in them. El smiled widely, "Thanks! I'm going to fill up this up right now!" He smiled and ran somewhere._ _"Add! Guys over here!" A large man chuckled as his child, El, brought his friends over, "Guys! My dad's going to take a photo! All off us together!" The seven other kids ran towards El with smiling faces. The eight kids took several photos, all of them were placed in El's present. El smiled and grinned, "You know what? Let's pick the best picture so we can all have it together! A special picture that only the eight of us has!" Add smiled widely and nodded as the pictures were handed out._

Rena started to tear up, and Ara was already crying. Lu started to bawl as Ciel patted her in comfort trying to hide his sadness. Eve and Raven stood still and simply watched the others, sadness in their flickering eyes. "Add..." I heard a voice and turned to face Aisha, she whispered, "Your crying." I touched my cheek and widened my eyes once I felt something wet.

Elsword and Chung hung their heads as Elesis growled, "Why are you crying?" _"Why are you crying Add? Tell me! Was it Els and his friends?! Why are you crying?!"_ I blinked, _that voice..._ I turned to look up to meet the cold eyes that belonged to Elesis.

Elesis called Elsword 'Els', Elesis can also be called 'El'... But she's a female... I tried it anyway, "El?" Elesis visibly froze and I looked up to her, everyone else were staring at us. I whimpered, "Y-Your El?" Elesis hissed, "I don't know who this 'El' is." Elsword had pain written all over his face once Elesis said that, he whispered, "Come on guys, time to sleep." Elsword grabbed me and dragged me to his room. He started to search for something in his closet.

He dug out a picture, his thumb covering a certain part of the picture. It had his father, mother, the kinder garten version of him, and... El?! Elsword spoke softly, "What if the person you knew... was a female?" He removed his thumb revealing a small pigtail on El. I blinked and Elsword chuckled, "You remember how El Always wore a hat? It was to hide that."

I shook my head, "El would never act like Elesis." Elsword sighed, hurt was etched on his face, "I wish that was true... Every night I would hurt my twin for hanging out with you guys... i guess I was jealous, because once she was gone i started to realize what I did and how lonely I felt. Then you can see how different she is now." Elsword spat out in disgust, "I want my real sister back, but she's afraid of opening her heart. It makes me upset, you remember the birthday party? I locked myself in my room." Elsword looked down, "The last time you guys saw her after she left school, mom home schooled her. Everyday she was upset, crying, everyday she was upset, until you guys came..."

Elsword continued, my heart wanted him to stop, part of me wanted to tell him that it was his fault for hurting her, the other part was telling me that it was my fault for being her friend. Elsword coughed, "She brightened up immediately, my heart got filled with jealousy fast when everything I tried to do make her happy, but always failed. Then all she needs to do is see you and smiles."

I felt a little bad for Elsword, he growled, "I can't forgive myself. I-I... I almost killed her.." My eyes widened, and he cried, "Dad found out and scolded me, however he didn't hurt me like I hurt her. He simply gave sis money and sent her out in a demon school." I hissed, "Your dad?! He seemed so-" Elsword cut in, "Weak, mom hated sis, she decided that if she sent sis in that school then she would either crumble down and cry or come back the way mom wanted her to come back. She convinced dad to send her there."

I hissed and looked down, "Well if he's.. No I mean she, if she's here than we can change that." Elsword looked at me gratefully and I nodded, "After all , we are friends now, plus... El is our family and friend." Elsword and i shook hands, "Chung and Aisha already knows, I'll tell them that you're helping." I smirked, " _We're,_ I'm telling the others." Elsowrd seemed shocked, then nodded, "That Rena is outlandish." I laughed, "Yes we are." I thought to myself, _El, we're coming to find you and help you. just like you helped me in the past._

* * *

 **I think I might start answering to reviews cause... I don't know it sort of seems rude now that I think about it...  
**

 **Xixi**

 **Xixi, just no. Midget Man, please QwQ I'll try to fix them, but for some reason I can't control it qwq. I'm sorry I have bad grammar and the I's are small.**

 **...**

 **Yoshidawa-kun**

 **Thank you. T^T You made my day.**

 **...**

 **4Mekaliya-Chan**

 **That's funny XD. The costumes are based off of the Royal Butterfly costumes that are currently available in Elsword ^^**


	7. Why Are You So Hurtful?

**Thank you for enjoying my story! I hope you enjoy the next scene~~~**

* * *

Add

"Therefore Elesis is El, El is Elesis." Rena yelled, "No! It can't be El! It just can't be! El was a boy! El was kind! El isn't Elesis!" We were in Rena's home for our break, everyone minus Elesis was here. Elsword sighed, "I showed you a picture and she had the picture, what more do you need? I showed you enough proof!" Ara sniffled, ' But EL was nice, Elesis is mean, they have to be different people... They just have to be!" Chung murmured, "But their not..."

Lu wailed, "Their different I don't care what others say! El is never going to be Elesis!" Aisha snapped, "But she is! Don't deny the truth when you know it! Keep telling yourself lies, it will never help you!" Ara broke down and started to cry, one by one my friends started to crumble and cry like when we were little.

 _"Waaaah!" Crying was heard from the playground, El looked over to his friends that were crying because their favorite class bunny was gone. "I'll go find that bunny!" El declared that h- **she** would find the bunny. It was rainy day in kindergarten and once school ended El was no where to be found. Ara was crying like crazy during classes, Lu kept wailing, Rena was hard to speak to, Raven kept sniffling during classes, Eve whined a lot, and Ciel and Add kept quiet, but sometimes we randomly cried. What was worse is that El didn't come back yet and her father was there. Add and his friends were upset, El didn't come back and neither did the bunny._

 _The following day El was still no where to be found, during recess Eve complained, Rena ignored everyone and kept staring at the forest, Lu got in an argument with Ara, Ciel, Raven and Add stared intently at the forest, soon a bush rustled. All the kids in the playground stopped and looked at the forest, A small foot appeared and El stepped out. She was covered in bruises and injuries, but she smiled triumphantly as she held the bunny in the air, "I found him!" The kids surrounded El and started to ask questions, one of the adults picked the bunny up and another held El. The teacher holding El smiled, "Thank you for finding the bunny El, but now you need to heal up!" El complained, "But I want to play with my friends! Please Ms. Echo!' ms. Echo sighed and let her go so that she could play with her friends._

There was no El to make us feel better now, i started to sniffle like crazy and I almost cried until... *knock* *knock* "Hello?" The voice... Elesis stepped in the scene. "What's all this fuss?" Elesis stared at us, she laughed, "What's with the disgusting faces?" I wanted to cry even more. She walked over to me, her eyes glittering with hurt, yet there was hatred in them too... "Shut up, I thought you were stronger than that." Raven decided that it was a good time to see if Elesis was El. "But El-" "Don't call me El." Elesis abruptly cut off Raven. My friends froze, this was the more proof to show that she was El. Elesis continued, "We're not little anymore, we're not friends anymore. I just came here to tell you that I'm done packing and my school move is on Friday."

Eve gasped, "B-but today is Tuesday..." Elesis stared at her, "It is." Ara cried even more and Elesis left us. I was a wreck, we all were. Elesis wasn't El, yet she was. I stood up, wiping my tears away, "I'll find El inside of Elesis and bring him back before she leaves, just like how El found the bunny." Elsword stood up with Chung and Aisha, "We'll help too." The chaos stopped and my friends rose too, In chorus they spoke, "We'll get El back." I nodded, "For good."

* * *

 **Sorry for that short chapter, I think I might leave the story with Add's P.O.V unless you don't like it. If i feel like it I might do a different character's P.O.V. But I'm thinking of only using Add's unless I really need to use another or if you would prefer it that way.**

 **Yoshidawa**

Sorry, I'm just cruel like that (?)

Elesis: I did this because I wished too. Stop whining reader.

Aww, don't be so mean Elesis *^*

Elesis: I could care less.


	8. Heartbreaking

_**Im so glad you guys are enjoying this fanfiction as much as I do. Sorry for not upadting, i had exams and etc, but that is no excuse, I hope you guys forgive me!**_

* * *

Add

I walked over to Elesis, she was ignoring all of us, "Hey!" Elesis! I tan towards the scream, a group of boy sand girls surrounded Elesis had then walked away laughing, one of the girls taunted Elesis, "Your so weak!" Elesis stayed silent and allowed herself to get beaten up, not making a move to hurt anyone. The boy snickered, "What's wrong? Didn't that Demon School teach you anything?"

EI started to walk towards them, a cold hand touched my shoulder and I turned around... Ara... Everyone was behind me, "I told you that I don't want to hurt you!" "Come on you know a thing or two about killing people!" She retorted, "I can't control my abilities, if you keep hurting me everyday, soon _it_ will come out!" I twitched, they injured her everyday?

Another boy laughed at her, "Then well come everyday!" They walked away and I heard a loud 'thump'. I ran towards Elesis, she was slumped on the floor, her fist was on the wall. She was covered in bruises, yet she was still standing. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were cut. A bit of blood was dripping from her mouth too.

I walked over to her and tried to help her up, she looked up at me in shock, but her eyes immediately returned to coldness. She glared at me, "Look here albino, I'm nothing you should worry about. Also for all of our sakes like you, your friend and me. Stay away from me forever."

I blinked at her as she forced herself up and walked away, I was in a helpless situation, my best friend (old best friend) is literally pushing herself from her limits and reminding me of me when I was small, what's happening? I felt a little empty inside, but I turned around to look at my friends, Ara already had tears in her eyes and Rena was looking away her hands covering her face, Lu was looking down at the floor large teardrops falling, her bangs covering her eyes, Raven had his hand on Rena, but his face was dark and grim, Eve was silent, Ciel had one arm covering his eyes and his mouth was opening and closing.

Aisha whispered to herself chanting so she doesn't cry or do something stupid, Chung helping her with a twisted face full of concern and hints of betrayal. However I think Elsword was the most wrecked from us, he was crumpled on the floor, his face red and his sadness was easily detectable.

"What's this?" I looked up and saw Eun, Ara's older sister. She hugged Ara and petted her head murmuring comforting words, I never knew that she was the kind type. Then I snapped, I broke, I crumbled. I wailed like a baby almost exactly like how I cried in Kindergarten, the others stopped and looked at me.

I don't know what was happening, but I kept crying. Elsword patted me, "Come on Add." He was sniffling, I thought I was fine, I thought I was going to be fine, but I was the most broken... How.. How did this happen? I looked up looking at Eun who patted my head and another memory surfaced my memories.

 _*pat* *pat* Add looked up to see El patting hiss head with a big smile. "Feel better Add! You don't want the others to tease or see you like that!" El was slightly teasing her best friend, coaxing him out of his misery. Add sniffled and wiped his tears, El grinned, "IF Eve saw you-" "No!" Add screamed in horror as El mentioned Eve._

 _El laughed and gave Add a hand. "Get up! Let's go to Eve's party together, than we're both late." El helped Add up, then Add struck an idea, and ran leaving El behind. "Race you!" El blinked in shock and disbelief, before she grinned and dashed like a madman, "I'll win!"_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, "Where am I?" "My dorm." A curt answer replied my question, _crap... This curt voice is none other than..._ "Didn't you hear me Add? You are in my dorm." _Eve..._ I stood up and looked over at Eve, "How did I end up here?" Eve gave a simple reply, "You passed out crying on Eun, then we decided to leave you at my place since it is the nearest to your dorm."

I blinked, "Where are the others?" "At their dorms probably sleeping." I screeched, "What?! What time is it Eve?!"Eve slapped me, "Don't speak so loudly insolent thing." She recomposed her position and sat down. "It's around 8:30 P.M." I simply sat there staring at her wide eyed. I have to get to my dorm before I get in trouble.

I quickly thanked Eve and made a wild dash for my dorm. I almost ran into Ariel, Luriel, and Luchiel, but I managed to escape them, they would've scolded me for sure. As I reached my dorm and opened it I noticed a note. It read:

 **What are you thinking passing out like that? I swear that I'll kill you soon. -Rena**

 **How are you? -Lu**

 **You made Lu feel worried, that's not good. -Ciel**

 **You k? -Raven**

 **MESSAGE ME AS FAST AS YOU CAN- Ara**

 **I wrote all this and teleported to your dorm. Hope you don't mind :P -Aisha**

 **We all wanted to tell you something, but it was too late so it's all in a note. -Chung**

 **Sis is worried I think. -Elsword**

I sighed, all of these things they sent me I _have_ to answer tomorrow, especially for my close friends like Raven and Rena. I walked to my bed and lied down, "El... What's happening to you life? Why bother coming back if you were going to cause more pain?" I murmured and fell asleep, not noticing the figure that was listening to my conversation.


	9. Gulit

**I am having fun writing this story myself, so I'm anticipating myself creating this hahahaha**

* * *

Elesis

"El... What's happening to you life? Why bother coming back if you were going to cause more pain?" I watched Add fall asleep after he murmured those words. I slowly checked the wind, I was injured not only physically, but now my heart hurt too.

I stood up, my red hair drifting in the breeze, I pulled a lock of hair and tucked it beneath my ear. I sighed as I looked up at the moon, "A few more days until I get out. Sorry for hurting everyone." A tear slid through my cheek as I stared at the stars. Sure I was on top of a lamp post and it was high, but it wasn't hard to climb up.

My eyes turn golden once I look up at the moon again, "Ah... The guilt I feel." I jumped down carefully, and ran towards my room. I took a glance at my hands to find it stained with blood. I quickly looked away, and focused to my destination.

 _"The past can not be changed Elesis. Be careful when you go to your new school." "Why do I have to move daddy?" "Mommy wants you to." A tomboy gazed into her father's sad eyes, he was a pushover, he couldn't help it. Yet... He cared about his favorite daughter._

 _"Ok daddy, I will. If Mommy wants me to." The girl replied softly, firmly deciding that she had to change for her mother's sake, even though she knew that her mother hated her. She waved good-bye to her family and kissed her brother's forehead, "Stay with your friends for me." Even though she was scared of touching her twin, seeing his crying face brought pain to her. "Have fun Els." She murmured before walking away._

Elesis sighed, her golden eyes returning red as the images of blood everywhere come disappeared. "How did it become like this?"

 _A high school redhead girl was getting beaten up by a few other students at her school, they were a big gang and they loved to injure others, especially this girl. "Get up! We're not done yet~" A girl licked her lips and smirked, "Come on~" The redhead girl cried as they kicked her. Then she lost it._

 _She lunged at the gang with her bare hands summoning a blade she injured them, with not only bruises, but cuts. Very deep, deep wounds. "Kyaaa!" She stopped and stared at the now beaten up gang. Her eyes that were golden since her fight returned back into red, and her face was contorted in fear and shock._

 _One of the boys coughed, "What does this mean?" "Please spare us!" Another yelled. She looked away. "Don't bully others again." The gang walked away, but it was a massacre, the girl curled up and cried it turned our she killed two during the fight, three died from the unrecoverable wounds, and the rest committed suicide._

 _The school enjoyed this news, they loved violence and didn't think that she had the power within her to injure others. This news made them very happy. After that day, many feared her, looked up to her, and she lost her friends in fear and despair._

I groaned as I laid on her bed, "if that side of me ever comes out again... I just can't live with myself anymore..." I softly slammed her fist on her bed and slowly fell asleep... crying.

I woke up next morning, my wiped my tears and looked at the mirror, _time to get that cover up Elesis._ I thought to myself and tried to keep my cool. I walked out, another lonely school day.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Scratch that. I coughed up blood as they started to taunted me again. I don't want to injure them, but it hurts... "Elesis?" _Crap..._ I new that voice, that sweet, yet hurtful voice. The one who brought me joy, but at the same time hurt. "Eh? What are you doing here?" "Oh I know, if you think that you can save your friend here, she's a killer." I froze as he said that.

Add yelled, "Elesis is not a killer!" I felt like crying, _Oh Add, if only you knew what happened during those years I was away..._ The boy scoffed, "Not a killer? She killed my big brother and all of his friends!" Add's eyes widened in shock and I flinched.

A girl suggested, "Let's injure him to see what she did to your brother." I winced and the others nodded. _No... They can't injure Add..._ I slowly got up, my eyes shut. I was enraged, "how dare you suggest that?" "What's wrong?" A boy smirked at me.

I opened them, they were golden, "You will not hurt Add." "Oh, we're only killing him," Another boy replied sweetly and innocently. I growled, a sword appeared in my hand and I grabbed it without any questions, "You. Will. Not. Kill. Add." "Oh how come?" He asked me laughing, I looked up at him.

My eyes burning, I rushed towards them, "Because _I_ will kill _you_ first." They screamed as I hurt them, I was smiling too. I'm embarrassed to say that it felt good seeing them injured because it was revenge. I knew I was going too far, but... I couldn't help it.

"El..esis?" I froze at my little massacre and turned to face the owner of the voice. My sword disappeared instantly. "..Add..." I choked out the words, my skin was becoming pale, my hands shook, "It's not like it seems..." "Sis..." My eyes grew wider once I saw Els, his friends, and everyone else.

The little gang that I beat up started to walk away, one spoke, "See? I told you that she was a killer." I couldn't help, but shake. They were obviously scared of me. I understand why too. That school changed me, just the way mom wanted.

Mom didn't love me at all, even if I did change for her. I knew this as a fact. She told me. She sent me to that school, because she knew I was going to mess up and do something bad so she can disown me... Els may not know it, but she already did... After I killed those kids back then, she immediately used it a an excuse to disown me.

She wanted me to break, to get hurt, to become a monster with no friends. And here I am. I stared at them, I didn't want to make a move. Add looked like his heart was broke in pieces, Eve actually had a hurt expression on her face, Rena was in pure shock, Ara looked like she saw the devil, Lu was clutching Ciel's shirt in shock, Ciel just stared at me, Raven was getting ready to defend himself by the looks of it, Els was just standing there, Aisha and Chung were gaping.

I wanted to tell them that it's not like what their thinking, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Than I ran, thank Lady El that I'm switching schools soon. Thank Lady El, I'm disowned. Thank Lady El for this stupid crap that happened in front of my freaking eyes.

I ran into my room and slammed it shut, they can follow me for all I care. I'm leaving and no one can stop my decision now. I cried myself to sleep that night. I cursed my wretched self that night. I wished i could go back to my kindergarten days where I actually had some fun in life. Other than letting that monster self of me appear.


	10. Fear Mixed With Hope

**New Chap! Thanks for reading guys ^^ It really means alot to me**

* * *

Add

I wanted to run after her, I really did, but... for some reason I didn't move, I didn't chase her. Was it because I was scared? Scared of my best friend? No, she wasn't my best friend currently, but... It _was_ scary, I hate admitting it, but it was. Even more than Rena's anger. It all scared me. Her smile, her killing, the enjoyment she had when she was injuring those others. I refused to cry again, I can't.

So instead I looked over at the others. Eve looked extremely hurt, probably mentally scarred about what just happened, Rena was murmuring some weird crap to revive from her shock attack, Ara started chanting about some demon spirit to go away, Lu was crying on Ciel, Ciel was staring at the place where Elesis was, Raven put his blade away, his face contorted in fury and disbelief. Then Els, Els was a wreck, Aisha and Chung seemed to try and help him, but both were failing, since both felt like doing the same thing.

Then I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I needed to get to Elesis, I need to get to El and find out what happened. I lost her though, I couldn't find her. I called the others and told them to meet at my house.

Soon we were all trying to think about what had just happen. We jumped into conclusions. Rena yelled, "This is it! Something happened in her new school!" I practically got mad at her, fuming mad, "OF COURSE! WHERE ELSE WOULD SHE CHANGE LIKE THIS?!" Ara whispered, "College..." We turned towards her I groaned, "Ara! Aren't you the positive girl?!" Ara whimpered, "Sorry..."

I sighed, "Its okay." She nodded, Eve spoke in her monotone voice, "We must find out the reason why El has turned into a monster." "Monster?!" I shouted, "That's too blunt and straightforward!" Eve turned towards me, "Then what should I say? Not like her current self?" I nodded, "Yes! That's better."

Raven frowned, "I feel upset." Ciel nodded, Lu sniffled, "I can't stop crying, to think our angelic El would be this demonic Elesis...Uuu... Uwaaaa!" Lu returned to crying on Ciel as Ciel petted her head softly, "It's okay Lu." Aisha coughed, "We have to ask her directly, she's going to move schools soon you know." Elsword snarled, "But he said he didn't allow her to anything of that sort!"

Chung shrugged, "Rebel?" Elsword slumped, "Rebel..." He echoed. I felt bad for Elsword, he was El's sister, then again it hurt us too, we were her best friends. I wanted to know what happened, and I will know what happened. I was going to talk to her, convince her to stay and change back to her normal ways.

Rena sighed, "Well I can ask Principal Ariel to see if we have another team competition that way we can bring her with us." Ara nodded, "Seems smart enough." I can't say I agree nor disagree so I stayed silent and watched the others talk.

The chat sort of went like this:

Ciel: Guys we should think first.

Rena: That's what we're doing!

Raven: Hmm... Let's assume that she changed during the years we didn't see her like the rest of elementary school, middle school, and high school.

Lu: *sniffle* makes sense *blows nose*

Ara: Mhmm! Let's assume that and then what?

Aisha: Guess what happened?

Eve: ... From what the boy said we know she killed people.

Elsword: That's... upsetting...

Chung: Something must've happened right? I don't think she was like that in the kindergarten days...

Ara: You're right, she wasn't.

Rena: Hmm... then what?

Raven: Don't look at me, but... It's hard to think she's a killer.

Then I had enough I exploded, "El isn't a killer! El is just upset and alone! We need to go confront her and find out the truth I'm done with all this waiting, all this chat, all this assumptions, all these lies. I want the truth!" They seemed shocked at my sudden outburst, but they nodded, "Yea." Someone finally broke the silence, Eve nodded in agreement, "I believe it is the best path we can follow."

"Thank you Eve!" I exclaimed and Ara jumped up, "Then what are we waiting for?!" Rena nodded and slowly rose, Raven following her. Elsword grinned and stood up with Chung, Aisha demanded them to help her up which they did with smiling faces. Eve and I got up simultaneously. Lu wiped her tears and hopped up, "Let's do this!" Ciel sighed and got up, "Yea, however..." We all looked over at him, Ciel grinned, " _After_ I change my clothes, Lu cried all over them. Plus I'm also soggy because they leaked through the fabric."

We all got a good laugh out of that one, Lu pouted as Ciel chuckled, "I'll meet you guys soon."

* * *

 **Ah... Another short one... Well It'll get interesting soon! I hope... XD  
**


	11. Confusion and Agnony

**Here we go with chapter 11!**

* * *

Elesis

I ran to my room crying, why? Why did I have to enjoy killing? Why did I have to become a miserable wreck? Why couldn't I just stay home, in the past with my friends, my brother, and my father? How did it become like this? How did _I_ become like this?

I'm a pathetic fool, I'm a disgusting ugly serial killer, I should be glad that I'm leaving soon... So why does it hurt? Why do I still want to stay? So many questions stayed in my mind, I can't get rid of them. The most strongest questions were, why did mom hate me so much? Why did I become friends with people if I was only going to injure them?

I stared at the calender, Thursday, today is the last day... I blinked back the tears, I can't move school just yet, but I can move dorms, tomorrow, I'll move far away. Then they can't ever find me, they will be safe from me. A sigh escaped my lips, no... wait... I didn't sigh...

I looked up and my eyes widened in shock, Add... Everyone... Add smiled at me, "Hey El, get up. You're not leaving us." I blinked and sharply looked away, the Add I knew would get hurt, or even cry. He would leave and give up in situations like these, and that was exactly what I was hoping to happen.

However I didn't hear any movements to leave, I heard footsteps getting _closer._ A had was placed on my chin and someone forced me to look up. Small tears were forming in my eyes, as the hand let go. I wanted to yell for him to come back, even though I wouldn't, because I thought he would leave. But no, he didn't leave. He stayed. With that determined look in his eyes.

His stubborness changed, no he still had the same old stubborness. _I_ changed. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, to the floor, but I didn't care, no. All I cared was about what was in front of me. Add smiling kindly with a hand stretched out. He grinned, "Come on El, let's live life like the old days."

I stood up, my head tilted down. I cried out loud, "No!" I screamed. "You're too late! Way too late! You never cared did you?! I'm leaving tomorrow, there is no going back, how?! Why?! Why do you make it so hard to believe we are friends?! Weren't we friends?! Aren't we friends?! I though _I_ was your friend... Someone you could believe in someone you could cast your worries to, even if it's about each other... But no. No! You never cared, it was only a onesided friendship, I had thought we were the best of friendds Add, I thought..."

I looked away a small blush appearing on my face, "I thought we could be something... I wrong wasn't I?" Add looked slightly startled, but he spoke in a calm tone angering me more, "El-" Then I ran, ran out yelling, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran away, knowing that I saw my 'friends' disappointed looks, Els's disagreeing glare, yet Add had his bangs covering his eyes, I couldn't see it. I couldn't see his face.

Once I was out of breath someone far away and secluded, I rethought what had happened, I let my emotions take over me again... The more I thought about it, the more grief and regret was dumped on me.

I should've said yes, I should've accepted. Yet... that would only leave me with fake happiness, lies, no truth. I hate this world, I hate myself, I hate this life. My eyes flashed golden, you know what? A sword materilized in my hands. If I died I would get a new life to start over with right? Right? Of course I would... "Of course!" I gribbed the sword, I'm not only doing this for a better future, but also to pay all the sins I have made.

The sword was posed at my neck, I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes, time to say good-bye.

* * *

 **This was short and a turner, I never thought it would end up like this, wow. Hope you enjoyed?**


	12. The End

Add

As El ran my eyes were covered, I was still shocked about the "I thought we could be something." I looked over my shoulder and glanced over where she ran. maybe we can be something, rena looked at me, "What now Add?" I smiled, I _knew_ this would happen, we all sort of did, her running away, her outburst was on the maybe expect list.

I ran out the door following her trails, I summoned my dynamos who cares if we're school, finding my friend is the most important thing. I looked down and noticed my dynamos were going to die out, I unsummoned them and ran, ran as fast as I could, "El!" I yelled, she was near, she has to be.

I hastily took out my ringing phone as I continued to run and call out for El. it was from Eve. "Add?" "Yea Eve? El!" Eve spoke with her usual monotone voice and a tint of annoyance, "Add, I found her location, take a left from where you are." Before I could ask how she knew where El and I was she spoke first, "I'm using my drones, I thought your dynamos were dead."

I gave her a quick thanks and followed her instructions, "El!" A yell was heard through the phone, "Add! Hurry up! Take a right and go straight, yell as loud as you can! You got it you idiotic being?!" Eve suddenly yelled at me. I stopped at the loudness, and asked, "Why?" Eve screeched, "Why did you stop?! GO! DID YOU NOT HERE ME?! I SAID GO! GO RIGHT NOW RUN!"

I blinked, Eve screamed, "GO!" I then ended the call and picked up my pace, Eve was never so scared or nervous before, whatever is happening it must be bad.

As I reached El, I saw the reason why Eve was screaming at me, El's blade was pointed at her- "EL!" I yelled as loudly as I could, "El! No! Please don't do this El!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

El stopped, the blade was already digging into her throat. I wondered if she was going to frantically stab herself quickly now that I was here, instead her blade disappeared. She looked over at me, "Add? How did you-"

I cur her off and ran over to her. I hugged her tightly, "Oh El... please don't do that, I don't want you to leave. I can't deal with it, please..." She blinked and hugged me back, "If that's what you want Add... I guess this world isn't so bad after all..." She was slightly crying again, I could tell that this was because of happiness.

* * *

 **Now, just because I feel evil here are two alternative endings.**

"Add! Hurry up! Take a right and go straight, yell as loud as you can! You got it you idiotic being?!" Eve suddenly yelled at me. I stopped at her screeches, and asked, "Why?" Eve screeched, "Why did you stop?! GO! DID YOU NOT HERE ME?! I SAID GO! GO RIGHT NOW RUN!"

I blinked, Eve screamed, "GO!" I started walking first, but I picked up my pace, Eve was never so scared or nervous before, whatever is happening it must be bad.

As I reached El, I saw the reason why Eve was screaming at me, El's blade was pointed at her- "EL!" I yelled as loudly as I could, "El! No! Please don't do this El!"

Then everything went horrid, it went into chaos. I could tell she heard me, I could tell beause of me she quickly jabbed her sword to her neck. She kileld herself before I could reach her... "El..." I murmured her name before falling to my knees, how could you do this?"

I heard the faint voice of Eve who was silent the whole time, "Add? Is it too late?" My anguished cries answered Eve's question, trough the phone I could hear everyone crying, this is the worst posible outcome.

* * *

 **Second alternative ending:**

Add

"Add! Hurry up! Take a right and go straight, yell as loud as you can! You got it you idiotic being?!" Eve suddenly yelled at me. I stopped at the loudness, and asked, "Why?" Eve screeched, "Why did you stop?! GO! DID YOU NOT HERE ME?! I SAID GO! GO RIGHT NOW RUN!"

I blinked, Eve screamed, "GO!" I then ended the call and picked up my pace, Eve was never so scared or nervous before, whatever is happening it must be bad.

I ran, but as soon as I reached the location no one was there. Suddenly I gotr another call from Eve, "Hello?" I asked, Eve replied, her voice was filled with remorse, grief, and remorse, "She's dead Add." "What? Excuse me?" I asked her disbelief clear in my words. "El is dead Add, I can't ddetect her life force."

It was silent, realization hit me, I was doubting Eve, I was refusing to believe it. "eve, no I will find her and prove you wrong. I yelled around, "El?! El?!" Eve stayed silent at her end of the call.

As I ran, I tripped over something, the bottom half of my body was drenched in some kind of sticky liquid, I was about to complain, but as I turned around to see the source of the disgusting liquid, there was a body.

I whispered, "El? Oh no... no... nonononononono..." However much I hated it, there was a dead El's body in front of me. I blinked back a few tears. There were fresh stabs one her body.

I spoke softly in the phone, my voice thick with grief, "Eve?" "Yes?" "She's dead." I said it so bluntly, so hollow... I felt so emotionless, "She has two stab marks on her body, her stomach and heart." Eve took in a sharp gasp.

I continued, "It looks like they're fresh, also if my calculations are correct... It looks like she impaled herself in the stomach first, but for some reason, for be it, it was too painful and slow, or she didn't want us to find her and it was taking too long, or she knew she could still be alive with the injury, or all three of those choices she must've stabbed herself in the stomach first."

Eve whispered, "Continue on Add." This was my first time she was so tender, so human and kind like, so I obeyed her, even though I didn't want to. "Then she pierced her heart. So it would be painless and quick. We missed her by a few seconds by the looks of it, not a long shot, but only a mere few seconds..."

I heard crying in Eve's side of the call, I bet that the crys were from everyone else, knowing Eve she had the call on speaker. i banged my fist on a nearby tree, but I felt nothing. I looked at her dead body and I still felt nothing. Is it time for me to leave as well? If El is gone shouldn't I leave?

Eve's voice was heard, "Add." She was choking the words out, I knew, not only that her voice was cracking, "Add... Please don't leave us too. we can't deal with two people at once." I blinked regaining myself, "I won't leave Eve, thanks anyway." I looked up at the night sky, if I had died right here than I would've put more grief in my friends. If I died, they would live with enternal grief or kill themselves too.

"I'm going back Eve." With that I took one more sorrrowful glance at El before heading out slowly, back to my other friends.

* * *

 **I didn't have an alternative for the second alternative because Add already calculated what would happen if he died, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! It;s my second book I actually finished, well third if you count my collab with Ankou! If you think I should make a small sequel P.M me or leave a review stating/demanding you want a sequel! I'll post all the chapters all at once and sorry if the spelling ang grammer is weird, I'm using an awkward laptop with barely no wifi so, please bare with me!**

 **Also you should check out my friend AnkouRavien she's awesome! If you liked this book you can check out my books I am** ** _NOT_** **forcing you, but I think you would prefer the newest books other than my old ones which have horrid and cringe worthy gramer and spelling since I was still awkward with then than now. Hope you enjoyed reading 'Weren't We Friends?'!**


End file.
